


Snap Dragons

by Akoia



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alchemy, Canon-Typical Violence, Imperials (Elder Scrolls), Magic, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Modern Girl in Tamriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stormcloak critical, Swordfighting, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: Shay Jacob was only eighteen years old when she took a tumble through a magical wormhole. She would have drowned in the rushing river if it wasn't for the kind actions of an imperial solider who fished her out. He takes her to his childhood home where his uncle and aunt graciously allow her to stay in their home. She works as hard as she can to pay them back for their kindness as the village's alchemist. She's there for a year before Hadvar returns, with a strange companion at his side.  Shay realizes that this stranger might be the answer to a lot of her problems."Take me with you, sir.""Do you have any actual skills?""Yes! I swear, I do!"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Snap Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I have a mod installed that has the Thalmor in Riverwood. SO I added that here too.

**Loredas, the 15th of Last Seed, 4E201  
**

Shay woke like she did every morning, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She knew that if she got out from under her warm fur blankets, she'd be freezing. She sat up, the bed creaking under her. She saw the sleeping child on the other side of the room and smiled. The girl was a precocious little shit who caused her mother no end of trouble. But she was also sweet and determined to be her father's apprentice. 

Shay threw her blankets off and stood up, hissing quietly when the cold stones chilled her to the bone. The first thing she did-as she did every morning-was throw a log on the embers of the fire so Dorthe wouldn't be freezing when she woke up. Then Shay opened the wardrobe and grabbed her clothes. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and wrapped a shall around her shoulders. She slipped on a pair of leather boots and decided she was ready. 

She quietly walked upstairs and saw that Sigrid was already up, making breakfast. "Good morning, ma'am," Shay said. 

"Shay! Why don't you sit for a spell and have something to eat." She smiled, a plate already in her hand. She put it down on the table and pat the bench. "Is Dorthe _still_ asleep? It's a half-past sixth bell." 

"Yes, ma'am," Shay said, sitting down. They were having stew that they'd had last night. It tasted just as good as it had the first time. Shay sighed happily. "I'm sorry, should I have woken her?" 

"No," the woman said with a shake of her head. "She needs to do it on her own. A shame, I suppose she'll have to miss breakfast today." Sigrid sat across from Shay with her plate full of food. She brought a loaf of fresh bread and two glasses of mead. "So, my dear, what are you planning to do today?" She asked. 

"Well..." Shay quickly swallowed her drink. "I'm going to hear outside the village for a while to gather up ingredients. I've got a few more orders for potions, so I'll also be working on those. I suppose after that, I'm free if you have any chores for me." 

"Would you please feed the animals before you leave?" Sigrid asked. 

"Of course, ma'am." She finished up and cleaned her plate in the bucket filled with soapy water. She grabbed the large basket she usually used when she was foraging for ingredients outside of the village. Shay stepped outside and looked up. It was cloudy, she suspected there was going to be rain before the day was out.

"Good morning, lass," Alvor said, sitting at his forge. He smiled at her and she curtsied. "Now, now, no need for that," he said, putting his tongs down. "You aren't our maid, lass, you're our guest. No need to be so formal." 

"I'm sorry sir," she said, her lips turning up. "You've all just been so kind to me." 

Alvor wiped his hands on his apron. "It's not a problem." He looked toward the supply store where two Thalmor were arguing quietly. "I don't like them here," Alvor said quietly. "Don't trust those damn Thalmor." 

"I suppose they're fairly intimidating," Shay agreed. "And a bit rude." 

"Stay clear of them, lass," Alvor warned. "They ain't nothing but trouble." 

"Yes, sir," Shay agreed. "Is the feed bag out back?" She asked. He nodded and she opened the gate to the backyard. Three chickens and two goats. She grabbed the large bag of feed and poured some into the trough for the goats and scattered large handfuls on the ground for the chickens. The chickens were being aggressive, pecking at her boots. "I'm sorry, I know your breakfast is a little late today." The chicken seemed apathetic to her apologies, continuing to unleash its fury on her boots. 

When she finished, she pulled up her skirts to avoid the other two chickens who were trying to nip at them. "Stop it! You demons! Stop this at once!" She demanded when one flapped its wings and dove toward her face. She grabbed the chicken in her hands, holding it far away from her face. "Honestly, I've never seen a tantrum like this from you three." She shook her head and gently tossed the chicken away from her and escaped through the gate. 

Right outside the town limits, there was a cluster of bleeding crown mushrooms. She picked a few, satisfied that she was off to a good start. She avoided looking at two Thalmor foot soldiers who had a small camp set up on a hill directly outside of the village. She heard them snickering, but knew it was in her best interest not to look back at them. 

The Thalmor had moved in to 'protect' their village two weeks previous. Twelve of them had set up in the village. The captain of the regiment had commandeered the officers quarters of the guard bunkers. The rest, slept in tents, in bedrolls on the ground. And they were _not_ happy about it. It was obvious that they had orders not to kill or harm any of the villagers, but Shay doubted that if she 'provoked' them, they would receive more than a slap on the wrist. 

She stopped at the fallen tree and picked a few of the growing fungus, placing them in her basket. Then there was a large lavender plant. A few mountain flowers, in different colors. She let a butterfly slip away from her. Shay didn't have the heart to rip its wings off so early in the morning. There was some hanging moss on the bridge. She went to the water's edge, clipping it off. She felt a metal glove on her shoulder and yelped when she was pulled up and spun around. One of the Thalmor agents was looking down at her with a sneer. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He was one of the wizards, his black clothes somehow much more intimidating than the bright golden armor of the foot soldiers. 

"You are the town alchemist, are you not?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yes sir," she said, ducking her head. "Shay, at your service." Should she bow? She wasn't sure. She dared to look up and saw the Thalmor digging through his robes.

He handed her a slip of paper. "You will complete this order for Captian Enrano. You will be compensated. Bring it to him before the day is out." 

Shay opened the folded paper and frowned. "One problem," she said, looking up at him with a hesitant smile. "This particular order requires bear claws" 

He looked at her like she was a disgusting slug. "Then get some," he said blankly. 

"I can't fight a bear," she said. "If I tried, your captain would certainlynot get have his request filled. No one else in the village knows how to make potions as I do." Was she bragging? Yes. 

"Then what would you suggest?" The Thalmor asked. 

"Well, what if one of your men killed the bear for me?" She suggested. 

He was silent before he rolled his eyes. He found an armored woman and spoke to her in hushed tones. Not that it would matter, she couldn't understand their native tongue. The two of them towered over her slight 5'3" frame, both looking equally annoyed. "Where am I supposed to find a _bear?"_ The female asked, crossing her arms.

"In the hills," Shay said with a shrug. She turned and pointed toward the mountain that held the infamous Bleekfalls Burrow. "At the base of that mountain, there is a system of caves. I'm positive you'd find a bear." 

The woman glared at her and the Wizard snapped his fingers. "What are you waiting for? The captain needs this made today. Get moving!" He ordered her. She set out at a brisk run. 

"Well...I'll be close by when she returns," Shay said, backing away from the wizard, who still watched her. "Just send someone to fetch me. There are still other ingredients I need to collect for this order." 

He smirked at her and her back tensed. "Surely it's too dangerous for you to wander on your own, dear," he said. He took one step forward with each of the backward steps she took. "I insist that you allow me to accompany you on your errands on this fine morning." 

Right. Shay had forgotten they were all sadists. She had to be polite, even if they terrified her. "I wouldn't want to trouble you, sir, I've walked this path a thousand and one times. I'll be perfectly fine on my own. I'm sure you're a very busy man." 

"Oh nonsense," he said cheerfully. "Come now, the clock is ticking." 

She had to fight her face to keep the horrified expression off her face. "Of course...sir," she said, her voice strained. She'd stay in the range of the village. Where people could see her. She back up a few more steps and watched his orange eyes dance with amusement. She felt her heart poundingin her chest. With nowhere else to go, she went forward. She put her basket on the ground and crouched to grab a few buds of Dragon Tongue. There was a fair amount of Deathbell. In her world, they would have called it Nightshade. 

When she had exhausted that flower patch she reluctantly grabbed her basket. She still had orders to fill. And Elves Ear didn't grow close to the village. The closest patch was two miles away. She could hear the wizard behind her. Shay wondered how he'd react if she simply told him to go away. Maybe he'd kill her. Shay swallowed and sat on her knees in the patch of Elves Ear, her clippers in hand. 

"Where are you from, Shay the Alchemist?" The Thalmor asked. 

Shay cursed in her mind. She'd never come up with a backstory. But he was waiting for an answer. He seemed to think he'd caught Shay off guard, simply by speaking to her, and he seemed _so_ satisfied by that. "I'm from the capital, actually," she said.

"Oh? And how did you find yourself in Skyrim?"

She cleared her throat. "After my parents passed away, I decided I wanted to see the world. So I came to Skyrim. I fell in a river, I would have died if it weren't for Hadvar. He pulled me out and took me to Riverwood." 

"What a shame," the Altmer said. "I'm sure it was quite frightening." 

"Um...yes, sir," she answered. 

"Have you noticed...perhaps anyone doing anything they shouldn't, in the year you've been here." He smiled at her. "And remember, lying to a Thalmor officer is a punishable offense." 

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure I understand what I mean." 

"Are there any worshipers of the false divine, Talos? Here, in this village?" He clarified, speaking slow and high like he was talking to a stupid animal. Shay's cheeks flushed with humiliation. "The Captian doesn't think there are, but I am a vigilant man. Perhaps you've seen something. If you have, you're obligated to disclose it to me."

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen or heard the name of Talos in the village." 

"Oh that's _wonderful_ to hear," he said cheerfully. They fell into silence and she continued her work, keeping her eyes turned down to the ground. She thought they were done talking. "Are you a Breton?" He asked. "You're short enough, though to be honest, I find it hard to tell you humans apart. Other than those brutish Nords, anyway." 

"Um, yes, I am a Breton," she answered. Better to agree with them sometimes. 

"Oh how lucky for you," he said. "You know, Bretons came about because Altmer mated with Nordic slaves. Which means you have Mer blood in your veins. No matter how diluted. Perhaps that's why you can speak so elegantly. You aren't quite as barbaric as your other human counterparts." 

Was that supposed to be a compliment? She thought it must be, in his mind. "I...thank you?" She stood up. She couldn't do it anymore. She wanted to run back to the village where people would be around her. "Well...that's everything but the claws," she said. "I suppose we should be heading back now." 

He didn't say another word until they reached the village gates. He grabbed her arm in his gloved hand. "If I find you were lying to me, I'll have you hanged over the gates. This is your final chance. Are there worshipers of Talos in this village." 

"I don't believe so, sir," she said. "And if there were, I don't think those individuals would share that with a stranger who does not share in their beliefs." His grip tightened and she whimpered quietly. 

He hummed and let her go. "Bring the potion to the Captian when you've finished," he ordered her. "The scout will return with the claws shortly, I'm sure." 

* * *

The scout returned, stopping in the inn where Shay did all of her alchemy work. With the permission of the grizzled owner, of course. The Thalmor soldier smacked them down on the table and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Shay sighed and got to work, grinding them up. They were the last part of the potion she needed. Lucky for her, they went in last. When it was finished, Shay bottled it in a yellow bottle. 

She'd never been in the barracks before. Much less the highest officers quarters. Two armed guards stood in front of Captian Enrano's door with their arms crossed. Shay smiled at them nervously. "I've brought the Captain's order," she said. "I'll just leave it here with you." Shay tried to hand it to the guard on the left. 

The guard knocked on the door and opened it, nodding with his head. "Go in," he ordered. 

Great. She walked into the well-lit room and jumped when the door closed behind her. She saw the captain sitting at his desk, head turned down, writing something with an elegant eagle feather quill. He pointed to a chair in front of the desk but didn't look at her. Shay sat down, with her hands in her lap, and waited. Ten minutes, then twenty, possibly an hour went by before he acknowledged her.

"I see you've brought the item I requested, well done," he said. 

"Yes, sir," Shay said, handing the bottle over. 

"I hope Angano wasn't too difficult to deal with. I know he's a bit hot-headed." 

"He...followed me on my errands today," Shay confessed. 

"Oh?" The Captian asked. 

"Yes, sir," she nodded. 

Shay didn't say anything else and she saw Captian Enrano already formulating ideas about what that meant. "I would hope that he was a gentleman, madam." 

"He wasn't... _rude,_ I suppose," Shay offered. 

"Speak then, I can see it in your face that he has done something to offend you." 

_Be careful,_ a voice whispered to her desperately. "Well...he was asking me if anyone in this village worshiped Talos, and I told him that I didn't think so. But when we came back to the village..." Shay trailed off and looked down. Enrano nodded for her to continue. She rolled up her sleeve, where an ugly bruise formed on her upper arm where the Thalmor wizard had grabbed her. It perfectly outlined his hand. "He seemed to think I wasn't being honest with him. Though, I'm not sure what I did to give him that impression. I assure you, sir, I was telling the truth." 

Captian Enrano looked over the bruise and Shay saw his eyes narrow just a fraction. "I'm sorry my dear, this is not how the Thalmor conduct themselves." 

_Liar_

"I will be sure that you receive an apology from him before tomorrow morning." 

"Oh!" Shay said, rolling her sleeve down. "No sir, I'm sure he was just trying to take his job seriously." 

"Be that as it may...our objective is not to harass the people of this town. Angano is a new officer, young, hot-headed. He should learn now how to conduct himself around civilians." Enrano offered what he must have thought was a reassuring smile, which only left Shay feeling cornered. "Thank you, madam, for the potion." 

"Of course, Captian," she stood and curtsied. Shay took that as a dismissal and made her escape. She avoided even looking at any Thalmor whose paths she crossed. It was only about noon, so she spent a few hours finishing up the potions that the other villagers had ordered. When she delivered them, each villager handed her a few coins. 

She stopped, realized that Enrano hadn't paid her. Shay grits her teeth and smacked her forehead. Well, she wasn't going back to ask him for money. Whatever maybe it would help his ego, and he'd be more likely to make his agents leave her alone to do her work. She went home where Sigrid was waiting. The older woman saw her and instantly seemed to know something was wrong. 

"Dear, what happened?" Sigrid asked, coming closer. 

The care in her voice was enough that Shay broke down in tears. She was sure that Angano would have killed her, or worse. She knew he enjoyed toying with her. Shay let Sigrid wrap her arms around her trembling form. Shay told her how the Thalmor wizard had cornered her. How he grilled her for information. She told Sigrid about the bruise on her arm. That Angano had threatened to kill her. 

"Those bastards," the woman growled. She pulled away from Shay, brushing her black hair behind her ear. "I won't let him touch you again, lass. I'll kill him myself." Sigrid pulled Shay back for a hug and rubbed her back while she cried quietly. "I'll make one of the village boys go with you when you're getting your ingredients. They'll make sure none of those bastards bother you again." 

"Thank you," Shay whispered, head hidden in the woman's shoulder. She wished they would all just leave the village. Everything had been _just fine_ until they showed up. 

* * *

**Sundas, 17th of Last Seed, 4E201**

Shay was the first one who saw them coming over the hill. She hadn't seen Hadvar for close to seven months, but she recognized his bright red hair and his Imperial uniform. Beside him, a gold-skinned Altmer in simple leather armor. "Hadvar!" She called, hand on her chest. They both look awful. Like they'd been beaten black and blue. "What in Heaven's name happened to you?!" She asked when she jogged closer. 

"Shay," he said with a smile. "Wonderful to see you too." 

"Hadvar!" Shay scolded. 

"We're alright, but is uncle Alvor home?" He asked. 

"Yeah, he's been at the forge all morning." She looked at the Altmer, who gave her a regal nod. "Oh...hello, who is he?" She asked Hadvar. 

"A friend, he saved my life in Helgan." 

"In Helgan? What on Earth could you need saving from in a tiny village like that? Skeevers?" She teased him. 

Shay frowned when a haunted look crossed Hadvar's face. He shook his head slowly. "No...a dragon." 

"A _dragon?!"_ Shay gasped, covering her mouth. 

"I'll explain later, we need to talk to uncle Alvor right now."

The three of them continued down the path toward the village. Angano was at the gates, as he was every time she returned to the village. He smiled when he caught her eye. "Oh no," she whispered, moving closer to Hadvar who looked at her curiously. "Don't say anything, just keep walking. Maybe he won't bother us." 

Whatever gods there were must have finally heard her because Angano let them pass without harassing her. "Who is he?" Hadvar asked, worried. 

"Don't worry about it right now, you said you had to talk to your uncle." She looked at the Altmer who had yet to say a word. "As for you, if you wouldn't mind I mean, I think I should patch you up a bit." She looked at his left arm, where a large burn went from his wrist to his shoulder. "That looks painful." 

"I...yes, thank you," he said. 

"Hadvar? Is that you boy?" Alvor asked when they noticed them approaching. 

Shay bypassed him and brought the Altmer into the house, vaguely hearing Hadvar and Alvor speaking in hushed tones about the dragon that had attacked Helgan. "Have a seat, please," Shay said, pointing to the bench. She had her supplies at the ready and mashed them together. She rubbed the healing ointment along his arm and wrapped it in clean bandages. "There..." she said. "You should be right as rain by tomorrow morning." 

"Thank you," he said. He wasn't very emotive, Shay thought. He looked at her dispassionately before turning to finish his conversation with Alvor. "And how do I make it from here to Whiterun?" He asked. 

"It's a one day walk north from here," Alvor said. "Just follow the road and you'll make it there." 

"Alright," he stood up and swayed on his feet. He had to grab the table to stay standing. Shay gasped, and grabbed him, keeping him upright. He was breathing heavily and when Shay let him go, he sat back down at the bench. He looked annoyed, pained, and frightened all at once. 

"Stay and sleep," Shay suggested. "You can leave first light tomorrow." 

"I need to warn the people of Whiterun. There _is_ a dragon coming, in case you forgot." He snapped at her.

"You won't be helping anyone if you die on the road," Shay argued. "Please," she begged, her voice soft. "You're in no condition to travel at the moment. And it's getting dark soon. So it wouldn't be safe to travel the roads anyway." 

"She's right, lad," Alvor said grimly. 

"Very well...if it won't be an inconvenience." 

* * *

Shay went to Lucian's store to see if he had any of her healing potions still in stalk for their guest. Luckily he did. "Cutting it close to closing time, you know," he told her with a frown. 

"I know, I know," she handed over the gold, not bothering to haggle with him. "Thank you," she said with a smile. 

She exited the store and turned, running face-first into a hard chest. Shay gasped and backed up, looking into Angano's wicked orange eyes. "Fancy I should find you out here so late, madam," he said with a smile. "Perhaps you'd be kind enough to join me for a bit of tea?" He asked. 

"No thank you," Shay said, trying to step around him. 

He grabbed her by the arms and shoved her in the unlit area between the general goods store and the inn. He pushed her up against the wall, getting right in her face. "You frigged _bitch,_ you got me written up," he hissed in her ear. He covered her mouth with one hand. "I'll make you pay for that." His hands trailed up her side, and she screamed in his hand, trying to fight him off her. There had to be _someone_ who would hear. Anyone. Shay looked to her right and saw a female Thalmor walking in the other direction when she saw them.

He pulled her back so he could slam her against the wall again. " _Shut up!"_ He ordered. The tavern! There were people in the tavern. Someone would see. Angano didn't seem to mind. "You humans, worthless animals. If I had it my way, I'd have you all locked in cages like the dogs you are. How _dare_ you report me to my commanding officer. Trying to make me look bad? I'll show you your place, you filthy little-" 

"Angano, perhaps it's you who should be shown their place," a new voice said. Angano let go of her and saluted the captain who looked her over, noticing the tears and red marks around her mouth where Angano had pressed down. Enrano looked back at Angano and sneered. "Are you an idiot? Incapable of following even the simplest of orders? It's lucky for you that Shiva came to get me when she saw you before you did something _truly_ stupid."

"Sir, I was only-" 

"I know what you were doing. Get out of my sight. I'll deal with you later." Enrano waved him away and Angano ran out of sight, back where his tent was set up. The Thalmor Captian. "Foolish girl," he said with a sigh. "You should have learned better than to be caught out alone at night." 

_It's not my fault. "_ I'm sorry," she sniffled, rubbing away her tears.

"Poor Thing," Enrano mumbled. She turned her eyes away and heard him sigh. "I suggest you leave the village until Angano has been relocated. I cannot always be there to make sure he doesn't retaliate." 

"Why are you helping me, you're-" 

"A filthy, cruel, Thalmor monster?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled when he saw her cheeks redden. "Well, I understand where that impression comes from. And it's not entirely incorrect. I _have_ done cruel, monstrous things. But I don't condone harming those who have committed no crimes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bag of gold. "You left in such a rush, I never got the chance to give you this. Leave the village by tomorrow." 

Then he turned and left her, stunned. She held the bag of gold close to her chest. She sprinted back to Alvor's home. Leave. Where would she go? She had nowhere. She'd never gone more than ten miles beyond the village. She'd given her bed to the stranger. So she unrolled furs and laid down in front of the fire, crying herself to sleep. 


End file.
